Warriors Chatroom
Welcome! Hai, this is Firestar's Warriors Chatroom. This is a funny online chatroom featuring the Warriors Characters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 22:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) FIYAHSTAR HAS ENTERED SANDY STORM HAS ENTERED ILOVEFIRESTAR22 HAS ENTERED Brambleclaw HAS ENTERED I HATE NIGHTCLOUD HAS ENTERED SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL HAS ENTERED FIYAHSTAR- Hey welcome to my chat! SANDY STORM- Finally! We have been waiting for you! ILOVEFIRESTAR22- Me too! SANDY STORM- Um... who is I love Firestar22???!! FIYAHSTAR- *blushes* Um... Hee.... Funny story about that... Spottedleaf.... *SANDY STORM MAULS FIRESTAR* I HATE NIGHTCLOUD- Hey cut it out! FIYAHSTAR AND SANDY STORM- LEAFPOOL??????? STOP TRYING TO MURDER POOR NIGHTCLOUD! I HATE NIGHTCLOUD- Oh.. sorry I will change my name I HATE NIGHTCLOUD HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO I HATE MY LIFE FIYAHSTAR- Much better! I HATE MY LIFE- *sighz* Brambleclaw- Hey how come I am the only one with a real name? SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL- Cuz your a smart aleck!! Brambleclaw- *groans* How many times to I have to tell you to shut up??!! SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL- Cuz your a smart aleck!! Brambleclaw- *groans louder* ILOVEFIRESTAR22- Oh Firestar! This is your chat? *sighz dreamily* SANDY STORM- *unsheathes claws* HE'S MINE YOU STUPID MATE-STEALER FIYAHSTAR- Ladies, Ladies... there's gotta be another way to settle this! *SANDY STORM AND ILOVEFIRESTAR22 START SCREAMING AND MAULING EACH OTHER* FIYAHSTAR- I hate my life. I HATE MY LIFE- What? Brambleclaw- IM HAVING A MUSCLE SPASM HELP ME!!!! Brambleclaw HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL- :) I HATE MY LIFE- Wipe that grin off of your face! SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL- :( I HATE MY LIFE- Much better! FIYAHSTAR- DRINK MORE BEER!!! FIYAHSTAR HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM All Chatmembers: o.O I HATE MY LIFE- *sighz!!* I'm coming Firestar! I HATE MY LIFE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM ILOVEFIRESTAR22- I just joined StarClan again, BYE!! (Bye Firestar...) ILOVEFIRESTAR22 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL- OMG THEY ARE GIVING OUT FREE DR. PEPPER ON THE THUNDERPATH! SQUIRRELY SQUIRREL HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM SANDY STORM- Why am I the only normal cat? SANDY STORM HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. GRAYISTHENEWBLACK has entered. GRAYISTHENEWBLACk: HELLO? gawd firestar, he took my Amp again! SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY has entered. GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: Silverstream??? No way, I'm hotter than you! SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: Nuh uh. GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: YES I AM! ADMIT IT! SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: OMG graystripe did you take the last taco from the StarClan mini fridge??!!! GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: Ummmm which one? Chicken or beef? SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: *eyes darken* GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: OMIGOSH THUNDERCLAN JUST EXPLODED! SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: Yup. Next time, think before you take the tacos. GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: Hey my Amp! SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: GET THE SCRAMBLED EGGS OUT OF HERE! GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: Grr *walks to the door* SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: Not you. The scrambled eggs. And I hate scrambled eggs. GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: Do i make you craaaaaaazy? SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: yes SILVERISHOTTERTHANGRAY: *shuts her computer* GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: No baby come back, BABY COME BACK TO ME! GRAYISTHENEWBLACK: Crap. Lost her GRAYISTHENEWBLACK HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM Chapter Two: CELL PHONES ILOVELUCY has entered the chatroom. SPONGEBOBISNOTACREEP has entered the chatroom. SHOOSHYA has entered the chatroom. ILOVELUCY: Wait, so who is everyone? I'm Cinderheart. SPONGEBOBISNOTACREEP: I'm Brambleclaw. SHOOSHYA: AND I'M HAWKFIRE! ILOVELUCY: okay!!! GUESS WHAT!! OMG OMG! I GOT A NEW CELL PHONE!! SPONGEBOBISNOTACREEP: SPONGEBOB IS NOT A CREEP!!!!! And Cinder, cool phone. SHOOSHYA: Uh, Brambleclaw. You're refridgerator's running. SPONGEBOBISNOTACREEP HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw: Haha, nice try to get rid of me, Hawkfire. SHOOSHYA: No I'm serious. It's running out of the camp. Brambleclaw: HOLY NUTCRACKER!!!!! Brambleclaw HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. ILOVELUCY: LOL, he is SO gullible. SHOOSHYA: No kidding, right?? Anyway what phone did you get? ILOVELUCY: A phone. SHOOSHYA: No, be more specific. Like a chocolate, or a razor.. ILOVELUCY: No. It's the New Phone. SHOOSHYA: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?????? ILOVELUCY: Actually, Molepaw is looking through your diary. He's giggling. It is SO cute! SHOOSHYA: WHAT??!! TAKE THE DIARY AWAY FROM HIM!! ILOVELUCY: Oh ya. BRB! ILOVELUCY: Back. He said he would show Eagleheart, Moonfrost, and Wildstorm on what you wrote about them. So that's taken care of. SHOOSHYA: *eye twitch* Did somebody pour Crazy Sauce on your steak? ILOVELUCY: Yeah, why? SHOOSHYA: CUZ ITS FREAKING OBVIOUS!!! ILOVELUCY: Oops! Do I have Crazy Sauce on my fur? SHOOSHYA: Just go take a bubble bath. ILOVELUCY: Good idea!! ILOVELUCY HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. Brambleclaw HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. SHOOSHYA: *groan* Brambleclaw: Whew, I found my refridgerator. IT WAS IN MY DEN YOU MORON! SHOOSHYA: I'm chatting from across the world from you. HOW WOULD I KNOW??? Brambleclaw: Go figure. Anywayz, where's Cinderheart? SHOOSHYA: Washing Crazy Sauce out of her fur. Brambleclaw: Don't want to know. SPONGEBOB IS NOT A CREEP!!!!! SHOOSHYA: Whoopee. SHOOSHYA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. Brambleclaw: HA! Stuff THAT in your bacon! Chapter Three: Cows! Tawnypelt HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. BEETLEONYAHNOSE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. TIGAHSTAR HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. TIGAHSTAR: Hey honey. How's it going? BEETLEONYAHNOSE: Uhh....good? *awkwardness* Tawnypelt: Beetlewhisker, SHUT THE DARK FOREST UP! He was talking to me you simpleton! TIGAHSTAR: That's my girl. BEETLEONYAHNOSE: Oh yeah? Well..well...your stupid! And mean! hahaha your a stupid head! Tawnypelt: *is offended and starts crying* Daddy?? TIGAHSTAR: BRB sweetie. *storms to whatever Clan Beetlewhisker is in* TIGAHSTAR HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. Tawnypelt HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Fannypelt. Fannypelt: TIGERHEART QUIT MESSING WITH MY COMPUTER! *whack whack* Fannypelt HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Tawnypelt. BEETLEONYAHNOSE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. TIGAHSTAR HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. TIGAHSTAR: He's taken care of, my dear. Tawnypelt: YAY!!!!! Now let's talk about cows. TIGAHSTAR: Okay!!! BEETLEONYAHNOSE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. BETLEONYAHNOSE: Whoa! Something just unplugged my computer!! Was that you Tigerstar? TIGAHSTAR: Yeah, why? BEETLEONYAHNOSE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. TIGAHSTAR: What was that all about? Okay, back to cows. Tawnypelt: I LOVE THEIR AWESOME TAILS!! AREN'T THEY COOL DADDY?? TIGAHSTAR: TOTALLY!! TIGAHSTAR HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. Tawnypelt: Daddy? BEETLEONYAHNOSE HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. BEETLEONYAHNOSE: Take THAT you old maggot! Tawnypelt: *dramatic scream* What did you DO to him?! BEETLEONYAHNOSE: *giggles* I unplugged HIS computer! Tawnypelt: oooh! Awesome prank! TIGAHSTAR HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. TIGAHSTAR: BEETLEWHISKER YOU BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP YOU SON OF STARCLAN! Tawnypelt: *gasp* Daddy! EVERYONE KNOWS BEEP IS A BAD WORD!! TIGAHSTAR: Sorry dear. Beep is my favorite word. Tawnypelt: THEN YOU A SICK-O! *bans Tigerstar* Tawnypelt HAS BANNED TIGAHSTAR FROM THE CHATROOM FOR LIFE. TIGAHSTAR HAS BEEN BANNED. Tawnypelt: Ahhhh much better. BEETLEONYAHNOSE: Soo...you wanna talk about cows? Tawnypelt: YEAAHHH! Aren't their ears so floppy and COOL?/ BEETLEONYAHNOSE: YEAAAAAHHH! AND ALSO THEY LIKE TO EAT GRASS! Tawnypelt. NO. WAY. THAT'S THE MOST FASCINATING THING I'VE EVER HEARD!! Anonymous HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. Tawnypelt AND BEETLEONYAHNOSE: O.O Anonymous: Where's the nearest truck stop? Tawnypelt: Down the street, then take a right and go all the way down to FM 6382 and take a left and there it is on your right. Anonymous: Thanks. Anonymous HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. BEETLEONYAHNOSE: How did you know where it was? Tawnypelt: I stop there weekly to get beef jerky. Wanna hop in Anonymous's truck and go there to buy some?? BEETLEONYAHNOSE: Sounds like fun!!! Tawnypelt HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. BEETLEONYAHNOSE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. TIGAHSTAR: *unbans himself* Hello? Beetlewhisker? Where did you put my glass of water? Chapter Three: The Magic Pencil FROOT LOOP HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. HAIRYHIPPO HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. Squirrely Squirrel HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. FIYAHSTAR HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. BREEZY IS AWESOME HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOm. FIYAHSTAR: OOhh...big party. So who is everyone? I'm Firestar, the legendary, the brave, the epic win. *super hero music* FROOT LOOP: I'm Hawkfire, the cat from America. HAIRYHIPPO: OMSC! You can't tell who I am from my awesome name?? Lamos. It's me, Hawkfrost. All but HAIRYHIPPO: Ohhh...we knew that you were Hawkfrost...yeahhh... Squirrely Squirrel: I'm the squirreliest cat by the lake! I am...SQUIRRELFLIGHT!!! BREEZY IS AWESOME: Man, I'm Breezepelt, the evil, the ambitious, the PSYCHO CAT WHO WILL RULE THE LAKE@! MWAHAHAHA! All but BREEZY IS AWESOME: O.O FIYAHSTAR: I found this thing by the Thunderpath today. Squirrely Squirrel: And it is...? FROOT LOOP: He found a pencil. HAIRYHIPPO: *glare* How do you know, you American cat? FROOT LOOP: He sent me an e-mail. ALL: Ohh. FIYAHSTAR: Ha, I just drew Sandstorm's face in the dirt. *sarcastic* Oops! I stepped on it!! *whacks the dirt, laughing evily* ALL BUT FIYAHSTAR: O.O FIYAHSTAR: *cough* Sorry, I got a little carried away there. FROOT LOOP: Yeah, just a little. Just a little. Squirrely Squirrel: *breaks the awkward moment* LALALALLALALALA HAIRYHIPPO: A cupcake is just an insecure muffin hiding under its icing and sprinkles. ALL: :D YAAAA FIYAHSTAR: OMG THE PIC I DREW OF SANDSTORM CAME TO LIFE AND IS BEATING ME UP WITH A STICK! OWWW! FIYAHSTAR HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. FROOT LOOP: Oh! Yeah, I forgot to mention that it was a magical pencil. ALL: That explains it. HAIRYHIPPO: I gave myself a black eye trying to open my toothpaste. Squirrely Squirrel: So did I! I did that this morning. BREEZY THE AWESOME: Sorry guys, I am back now. I was fixing myself a piping bowl of macaroni and cheese. HAIRYHIPPO: Do you like soccer? FROOT LOOP: Yeah. Now go help Breezepelt. *kicks out of the chatroom* HAIRYHIPPO HAS BEEN KICKED OUT OF THE CHATROOM. BREEZY THE AWESOME: GUESS WHAT GUYS? I JUST MURDERED CROWFEATHER, ONESTAR, ASHFOOT, AND KESTRELFLIGHT. Squirrely Squirrel: Why did you o hthat?/// Trat is mee3an. Sooryy m4 k3eyb0ord iz mwessped uuupp.00>,<{[[ FROOT LOOP: WHY IN THE NAME OF FROSTED FLAKES WOULD YOU DO THAT?? Oh well. BREEZY THE AWESOME: Now I nuked ShadowClan's camp with a nuclear bomb i found by the thunderpath. FROOT LOOP: STOP BREEZEPELT! You've done enough to your mac n cheese. BREEZY THE AWESOME: i know. i pretended my mac n cheese was all WindClan and ShadowCLAN AND I threw it at the wall. FROOT LOOP: You have spelling and grammar errors. BREEZY THE AWESOME: SO does you guacamoley! FROT LOOP:: YOU MADE ME SPELL MY NAME WRONG WITH YOUR MUSTARD-COVERED EYEBALLS! BREEZY THE AWESOME: OW MY BELLY BUTTON1 Squirrely Squirrel: Fixed. guys, stop fighting. Wanna go get some Kool-Aid/ FROOT LOOP AND BREEZY THE AWESOME: SURE! BREEZY THE AWESOME HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. FROOT LOOP HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. Squirrely Squirrel HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. Umm wow that was weird and unexpected. HawkeyRandomTime! 20:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Wetstar has entered. Wetstar: Anybody heres? Icestorm had entered. Icestorm: hai ILUVPEACE HAS ENTERED ILUVPEACE: Hallo Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions